


Hold On to Me

by Jessicaa1567



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicaa1567/pseuds/Jessicaa1567
Summary: Set after Season 8 Episode 7* After Harvey and Donna have a huge fight, what will happen when the unthinkable happens to Donna?
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Taking a deep breath in Donna starts tidying up for the night. Grabbing all the paperwork spread across her desk she is absolutely tired from all the work she has been doing today. All the late nights and early mornings have been taking a tole on her and she just needs a day to herself. Today is particularly tiring because of the fight she had with Harvey in the lobby.

Tensions are growing thick and they aren't as close as they used to be. They were fighting numerous times a day but this time he crossed the line.

Closing her eyes thinking back to the fight they had just hours ago.

_He shakes his head as if he knew why she is there, as he walks in with an angry look on his face that matches hers too._ _"Let me guess, Samantha told you what I'm about to do" he says almost shouting._

" _ Yeah, she did." _

" _ Oh, so she keeps shit from me, but shares it with you." He says accusingly. _

" _ Oh, don't make this about her, she does what she wants, just like you do." annoyance filling her voice. _

" _ You're taking her side?" Harvey says shockingly. _

" _ I'm taking my side because you may be done with this case, but she's going to keep working on it, because unlike you, she cares about my reputation." She's sick and tired of him always thinking of himself and never what the bigger picture is or about other people, including her. _

_ Harvey looks stunned, "You think I don't care about you? You're in your position because I put you there!". _

_ She can't believe what he just said. _

_ Because I put you there? _

_ How  _ **_dare_ ** _ he. _

_ How dare he act like she didn't work hard to be where she is today. _

_ He had absolutely no right in saying that. He out of all people should know that isn't what happened. _

_ It makes her feel sick. She feels like tearing up but stays strong to stand her ground. She isn't going to let him know how hurtful his statement is. _

" _ No, Harvey, I'm in my position because I fucking earned it." She says, almost screaming. She's pretty sure people were looking at them fighting in the middle of the lobby, but she didn't care. She's going to give Harvey a piece of her mind. _

_ She decides to continue and lay it out with him since he's being so inconsiderate of her and her feelings. _

" _ Now, if you want to talk about things you did, you authorized me to negotiate this deal, and if you don't honor it, Fox is going to tell the world, and how is that going to go the next time I try to come to an agreement with anyone?" _

_ Harvey tries to reassure her and tries to calm her down since he doesn't want them to have a falling out over what he said earlier. _

" _ It'll go fine because he has no integrity. Nobody will believe him." _

_ He isn't getting it. She can't believe it. For other clients and other people, he will do things, even if they irk him in some ways, but the one thing she asks him to do he doesn't want to do it. _

_ He's unbelievable. _

" _ Okay, let me put this in words that you'll understand" she says slowly, while giving him stern eyes so he'll somehow get what she's trying to say. "I have integrity. You let him go, you're making me look a liar." _

" _ You want to talk about a liar? He lied to my face." _

" _ And so, have a thousand other clients. You were just waiting for an opportunity to let him go." Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she's starting to feel really irritated. _

_ He doesn't get it. He may think that David Fox lying is the reason he wants to drop him, but the real reason is that he doesn't like him and doesn't want to deal with anything that revolves around him. _

_ He's a baby. _

_ And she is sick and tired of always having to deal with his tantrums, they can never have a simple and honest conversation because of him. _

" _ Because we never should have taken him on in the first place!" He angrily states. _

" _ Well, we did and like I said, you drop him, you're making me a liar, and I don't care if the rest of the world knows it or not, you'll know it, and I'll know it. You go ahead and do what you want, you always do anyway." _

_ She had enough with him, so with that she walks away from him. _

Coming back from her thoughts. She hates the way he spoke to her. She wants to cry, scream and shout at him for being such an ass and making her feel this way.

The thing that is still making her angry is that he said he put her there when she's been doing nothing but working her ass off at the firm.

She fucking earned it and there will never be no lie to that, and she isn't going to let a man tell her that he's the reason she got it.

She starts feeling herself getting filled with rage again over the fight the more she thinks about it.

Luckily, all the paperwork is put away, so she gathered her things and put them in her bag. She didn't finish her work but decides that today she'll treat herself to a me night.

A relaxing bath with a bottle of wine is exactly what she needs.

Before she leaves, she decides to talk to Samantha about how the deal is going and if we were close to closing David Fox.

Before knocking she saw Samantha busy working on a case. Donna walks in halfway and knocks anyways this will be quick she thinks to herself.

"Hey Samantha, can I talk to you for a second," she says with a smile.

Samantha looks up to Donna who is dressed in a beige coat looking like she's ready to leave.

She shuts her laptop. "Sure, Donna," she smiles.

Donna walks in and takes a seat across from Samantha. She eyes her curiously, "so what did you want to talk to me about."

"I just wanted to talk to you about the Fox case"

"Oh, that's right. Harvey and I are close to finishing it actually" she says giving her a knowingly glance.

Donna is surprised, shocked even that he is actually back on it.

"Oh." At a loss of words which is a rare occurrence coming from her.

"Yeah I'm as surprised as you are. He came into my office thinking of a game plan for this case."

Donna didn't say anything still taken back to what she said.

Samantha can sense something is wrong. Donna is never at a loss for words.

"What's wrong Donna?"

"Harvey and I got into a fight" as Donna hesitates, but

Samantha gives her a look to continue.

Donna sighs, "He told me that I'm only in my position because he put me there since I asked to be promoted, but he knows better than that. I worked so hard to be put in the position I'm in right now."

"Wow I can't believe he said that. Do I need to kick his ass for you?"

"No that's fine I can handle him." She starts laughing.

"Thank you, Samantha, for all of your help I appreciate it."

Samantha giving Donna a warm smile, "Anytime Donna."

"Well I'm going to have a relaxing night at home with a bottle of wine, I better go now." Donna gets up heading for the door.

"Have a good night Donna" Samantha smiles as Donna leaves.

"Thanks Samantha you too." She looks back at her smiling one more time before she leaves Samantha's office.

Harvey isn't back yet which she's thankful for because she just doesn't want to deal with him right now.

As she gets in the elevator she leans back and closes her eyes. Donna feels so drained from all the work she's been doing the past few weeks. It feels so nice to just close her eyes for a few minutes.

She thinks of the bottle of wine that's sitting at home and suddenly she couldn't wait to get home, sit in a relaxing bath and have a glass of wine or two.

The anticipation is killing her.

As the elevator doors open, she walks out of the lobby and into a cab.

Looking around at all the traffic, it's most likely going to take awhile to get home because of the heavy rainfall. She just wants to be home as fast as she can so she can enjoy her relaxing night.

"Hi, is there anyway we can take a different route? I just don't want to be stuck in this traffic for so long." She says with a smile, trying not to sound so annoyed.

The cabdriver smiled, I'll see what I can do ma'am."

She nods and quietly thanks him. He changes lanes to the turning lane.

Closing her eyes again and listening to the loud rain hitting against the window while sitting in the cab. Just ten more minutes and I'll be home sitting in a warm bath she thinks to herself.

All of a sudden, she hears horn noises, she opens up her eyes and sees they're in the middle of the road waiting to turn but when she looks to her right she sees a semi truck coming towards the cab.

Donna started screaming as the truck comes closer crashing into the side she's sitting on while everything goes black.

Harvey left David Fox's office after wrapping up the case. He figures he should get back to the office quickly so he can apologize to Donna for being such an ass to her.

He feels guilty.

He gets into the cab and is soon on his way back to the office. It's a short cab ride and he is out of it and walking inside towards the elevators.

On the elevator ride up he keeps thinking the best way to apologize to Donna. He really did regret what he said to her. It was just in the moment and it didn't mean anything.

Hurt fills his body when she says he didn't care about her or her reputation.

It surprises him because she usually knows everything but clearly, she didn't know just how much he cares about her.

He's angry at himself for saying that he put her in the position. He knows how much she has done for the firm and she doesn't need anyone telling her otherwise.

I'll just be as sincere as possible that's the only thing I can do he says reassuring himself.

He walks out onto the floor and there's not that many people who were still working late.

Who can blame them it was 7:30 on a Friday.

Donna's office is where he first starts heading to but notices her not there. Her lights are turned off which is odd when she usually stays here longer. His eyes narrow curiously wondering why she left early.

_ It's so she couldn't run in you, asshole _ .

He knows if she left early then maybe she would've told Samantha.

Walking towards Samantha's office to see if she knew where Donna went. He saw her working on something while knocking on her door

"The deal is done. He went for it," he started saying. Not wanting to bring up a certain redhead.

Samantha looks at him smiling, "good but that's not what you're really here for, so why don't you cut the bullshit and tell me what you're actually doing here, Harvey." She closes her laptop giving him her full attention.

He cocks his head to the side and decides to cut right to the chase.

"Do you know where Donna is? I want to talk to her about something."

She starts smirking because of what Donna told her, "She went home for the night"

Harvey noticed her smirking and narrows his eyes at her. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because we all know that you're going to apologize to her for being such an ass to her earlier today."

Harvey rolls his eyes, "I can't believe she told you."

Annoyance filling him up. Can there be no secrets kept in this firm at all?

"She was pretty pissed at you when she left, so you better mean whatever apology you have for her, because I don't think she'll let this one slide"

Clenching his jaw, he's had enough with Samantha's lecture. "Okay I don't need to hear this from you I'm going to let you get back to whatever you're working on."

He walks out of her office while she starts laughing.

"Good luck Harvey".

Harvey decides to work on some cases before heading home and makes the decision to talk to Donna tomorrow when she comes in.

He's trying to avoid the conversation because spilling out his feelings is never easy for him, if he has a chance to wait longer, he's going to take it.

Half an hour into doing his work he receives a call.

Furrowing his brows because he didn't recognize the number, he picks up the call.

"Hello" he says with a stern voice.

"Hi, may we speak to Mr. Harvey Specter please" a feminine voice says.

"This is him talking"

"This is the New York General Hospital and we are calling to inform you that there has been an accident with Ms. Donna Paulsen."


	2. Chapter 2

"W-what." He grips the phone tight as he finds out what happened to Donna.

_ No no no no. _

She's hurt.

This isn't supposed to happen. She left early because of him.

He knows it.

She always stays late and now she's in an accident because of him.

With a shaky breath, he says, "I'll be right there."

He rushes outside and quickly presses the elevator button.

"Come on, come on! "

When the elevator finally turns up, he quickly presses the lobby button and calls Ray.

"I need a ride to the hospital fast" he chokes out.

When he gets out of the elevator he runs to the car and quickly tells Ray to floor it.

While In the car he slowly thinks over what happened to Donna. He didn't let the nurse finish when he was on the phone, but it must've been serious since they called him.

His anxiety getting worse as he spends more time thinking about it.

He just needs to see her.

As soon as they get to the hospital Harvey runs into the main entrance.

"I'm looking for Donna Paulsen." He says to the blonde lady who gives him one eyebrow up.

"And who might you be."

Harvey knew that if he said boss or friend then they would make him wait longer.

"I'm her fiancé."

Thankfully she believes him.

"Ok right this way."

The lady takes him to the room that she's supposed to be in.

She turns around.

"Looks like she's in surgery right now so you're going to have to wait out here. A doctor should be with you as soon as possible."

"How long will that be?"

"I'm afraid I can't say but as soon as the doctor is done we will notify you." The nurse giving him a tight smile.

Harvey nods his head in return.

He's so worried about her.

He wishes he could take back all the stuff he said to her, she wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for him. She would've been safe at home or at the firm but not in this hospital.

If god forbid something were to happen to her he would never forgive himself.

He feels the heat coming and closing his throat making him take off his jacket and unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt and loosen his tie.

He needs the washroom.

Running towards it he opens the door and finds the first stall.

He falls to the floor and empties himself in the toilet. He holds himself up after throwing up and lets a few tears slip down.

He doesn't want to be a mess when she would be ready to wake up so he gets up off the floor. He does his deep breathing exercises and walks towards the sink and washes his face and his hands.

He walks back to where Donna's room is supposed to be.

Still no word. He tries to find a nurse.

"It's a been an hour when can I see her? I've been waiting for so long I need to know if she's okay."

"Sir, I'm sorry we can't do anything since she's in surgery. You're going to have to wait."

"Tell me the doctors name now."

"Dr. Zander is his name. He is one of the best surgeons in this area so, please, sir sit down."

After a few minutes he sat down and he saw a doctor walking by. He introduced himself as Dr Zander and asked him who he's here for.

"Hey, I'm here for Donna Paulsen how is she doing"

"Surgery went great but since of the impact she has suffered head trauma and a partial spinal injury as well. Because of the amount of blood loss she's currently in a coma and we're not sure when she'll wake up.

Harvey's breath hitches. "Can I see her."

"Yes, she's just in this room you're welcome to talk to her since she can hear you."

Harvey felt nervous.

He approaches her bed side.

She looked awful.

Bruises everywhere.

He's never seen her look so pale.

She isn't supposed to look like that. She's supposed to be her bubbly, lively and not so broken.

Harvey wanted to break down crying because he knows he did this to her. He walks up to her and sits on the chair that's beside her hospital bed.

"Donna I'm so sorry." Harvey starts crying while holding her hand.

He continues.

"I need you to be here with me and I need you to be okay. I can't lose you." he says while running a thumb across her hand.

He just wants this nightmare to be over.

Harvey starts to get angry with himself.

It was all his fault.

Repeating the images of them fighting over and over again. He wishes he'd just manned up and told her the reason he's been so pissed off is because he wishes he could be with her and tell her how he feels and also how sorry he is for not listening to her and actually fixing the problem.

Maybe she wouldn't have gone home early and actually stayed later like she usually does and they wouldn't be in this mess.

He doesn't even know when she'll wake up, his heart breaking all over again.

He rests his head on her bed giving kisses to her hand.

He couldn't lose her.

Not ever.

He decides to talk to her more.

"Remember when we first met at the bar you were so quirky, smart and so beautiful" he says with a small smile while reminiscing when things were so simple.

"And how you persuaded me to let you come to my desk and how on instinct you knew Forstman was a bad guy. I'm so grateful for all that you do Donna." He says before he continues the nurse checks in on her.

"Mr. Specter, she probably isn't going to wake up for awhile, maybe it's best if you go home and come back in the morning."

"No, I'm not leaving her." he says, anger starts filling him.

"Okay, let us know if you need anything."

He closes his eyes when the nurse leaves and rests his head on her stomach while kissing her hand.

She looks so lifeless and he can't bear to see her like this anymore, so he decides to close his eyes since he didn't want to leave her.

He wakes up from a nightmare.

Donna was dead and it was all his fault everyone was blaming him for her death. He was holding her lifeless body in his arms.

He needs to get up and get air and water. He looks at her again and gets up about to let go of her hand but all of sudden she squeezes his hand.

"Harvey" she croaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"Donna?" He felt her grasp tighten around his fingers.

She opens her eyes seeing bright lights around her.

She looks at Harvey who looks worried and shocked, she can tell that he didn't get any sleep due to his tired eyes.

"Harvey." She says before continuing, "w-where am I? what happened to me?"

She looks around and notices she's in a hospital her head was pounding, and she just wanted to go home.

"A-and why are you here shouldn't you be at the office?"

Harvey looks speechless he can't believe she's awake and talking.

Before answering any of her questions he gives her a hug. Making sure he doesn't move her he wraps his hands around her shoulders, his head in the crook of her neck.

"I'm so glad you're okay, I thought you'd never wake up" as tears starts streaming down his face.

She could feel his tears, "Harvey it's okay, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." As she caresses his head, she's in disbelief because they've never been this close in a long time.

"Harvey", she says again trying to get him to explain what was happening.

He looks at her with wet eyes, taking a deep breath in, "You were in a car accident Donna. You went through surgery and there was a lot of bleeding. I didn't know when you'd wake up. They called me and I came here as fast as i could. I'm so sorry." As new tears start to form again, he lays his head on to her stomach while holding her hands.

Donna shocked at what happened to her but also confused at why he was apologizing. It wasn't his fault.

"Why are you apologizing Harvey? It's not your fault and it was my choice to leave at that time anyways."

He just stares at her.

How can she not still be mad at him? The whole reason she was in her accident was because of him, even if he wasn't the one to drive the car, he still pushed her to leave early.

"We should get the doctor in here to tell him that you're awake" he says as he presses the button.

Donna disappointed but knew he called the nurses to avoid the question.

The same blonde nurse from yesterday comes in.

"Oh, good you're awake. How are you feeling Ms Paulsen?"

Donna noticed that Harvey was still holding her hand.

"I feel like crap. I just want to go home."

"Well we will get to that we just need to run a few tests. I will get Dr Zander in here to talk to you about what happened and if you have any questions, he can answer better for you." She says with a small smile.

Donna just nods her head. She's nervous to find out what the doctor would say.

Dr Zander walks in he is tall with brown hair with a few gray strands. He fixes his glasses and gives Donna and Harvey a small smile.

"Hi, Donna, my name is Dr Zander and I will be examining you while you're here. So, you are vey lucky to be alive the injuries could be way worse than they are now. You have a minor spinal cord injury your spinal marrow is partially injured, so you're going to need to stay in the hospital for a few days and are going to need physical therapy as well. We can do the physical therapy at this hospital while you're still with us."

"So, I'm basically stuck here for the week, aren't I?" Tears start streaming down her face, she couldn't do anything she was stuck in this hospital bed when she just wanted to go home.

"Unfortunately, we can't send you home until we know you are fine on your own. We are going to do some tests and your physical therapy will start tomorrow. I'm going to start us off by asking you a few questions. How does your head feel?"

"Feels like I've been hit in the head multiple times"

Harvey flinches when he hears her answer but doesn't say anything wanting to hear the doctor's questions.

"Okay" he says while writing her answer down.

"Can you please move your arms in a circle motion "

Donna lifts her arms and tries to move them in circulation motions but couldn't because it hurt.

"I can't. They feel too sore." She sobs because she felt so helpless.

"its okay you're doing great" the doctor says.

"Donna its okay, its okay you're okay." He smooths his hands on her arms which was helping her.

"Okay can you move your feet and legs for me "the doctor says after she has calmed again.

Donna tries to move her toes and it worked but as soon as she tried to move her legs, she could feel all the pain coming from her legs and shooting up to her spine.

"my legs hurt. They hurt so much. She starts crying. It didn't hurt before but since she moved them it triggered the pain.

Harvey watched her in pain and starts tearing up. "What's wrong with her legs?" Holding her hand tighter.

"This is normal for someone who has a spinal cord injury physical therapy will help with a few sessions she should be back on her feet."

"I want to make sure we get the best physical therapist to help her." Harvey says calmly.

"Dr. Cambers is our best physical therapist and he'll make sure that Donna gets the right care. So, for now we are just going to give you some medicine to help you with the pain, Donna, but before we give you the medicine, we need you to eat something. We've brought you some food."

Donna looks at the mac and cheese the nurse puts down for her.

"A nurse will be back in half an hour to give you your medicine. If you have any other questions, please let the nurses or me know.

Donna nods her head while Harvey says thank you to the nurse and the doctor who were leaving.

Donna just stares at her food. She didn't have the strength to eat or the appetite.

"Donna you heard the doctor you have to eat your dinner. "

After a minute she starts sobbing. "How am I supposed to eat when I'm in so much pain."

"Hey" he takes her by the chin and makes her look at him

"You're going to be alright okay? I'll be here and when the physical therapy starts, you'll start feeling better but for now just eat your food so you can take your medicine and get some rest okay?" He smooths her hair out of her face and wipes her fallen tears.

Donna nods and stares at her food. She tries to pick up the food with the fork, but it hurts too much so she puts her hands back down.

She looks at Harvey. "I-it hurts" she says while sobbing.

"Hey hey, its okay, you're okay." he brushes her tears off her face while smoothing her hand with his.

"I got you okay? I'll feed you.

Donna looks up at him questionably

"W-what?"

"I'll feed you" he says while grabbing the fork he takes a small portion and lifts it up to her about to give it to her, but her mouth was closed.

"Come on Donna I need you to let me feed you. "

She opens her mouth and he give it to her, and they keep repeating it and not saying anything until there was nothing left in the bowl.

As soon as they finished the nurse came in to give her her medicine.

"So, you'll be taking this medicine once in the morning and one in the evening, it should be kicking in soon. Let me know if you need anything else." She smiles when Donna and Harvey thank her.

Harvey decides to leave so he can go home even though he doesn't want to. He rather stays here with her, but he knows he can't since visiting hours would be over and that she probably wouldn't want him around anyways.

"So now that you have your medicine, I'm going to head home but I'll be back in the morning to check up on you okay? "

"No. Please don't Harvey please stay don't leave me alone here. I-I don't want to be alone" she starts crying again she felt so alone, and she was still scared about the accident since she can only remember getting in the car and nothing else.

"Donna" Leaning towards and rubbing her arm.

"You'll be fine I'll be back in the morning."

"No, Harvey please." She looks into his eyes with her red rimmed eyes which breaks his heart even more.

"Okay I'll stay."

"Lay with me" she moves over to make room for him.

"Donna." Staying put on the chair.

"Please? Just until I fall asleep." She just wants some comfort.

He can never say no to her.

"Okay but I don't want to hurt you."

You wont she says softly"

He gets under the covers and lays next to her taking a deep breathe in having not been in bed with her since the other time.

Thank you, Harvey" she smiles softly.

She stays on her back but moves a little closer before closing her eyes. she looks so peaceful, but his heart broke after looking at all the bruises and cuts that were over her face. He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

He wakes up to sounds of yelling he looks to Donna and sees that she's crying and is having a nightmare.

"No"

"Stop"

"Donna" he tries to wake her he holds her head to make sure she doesn't move because of her injury.

"Donna" he says again, and she wakes up looking at him with tears in her eyes he grabs her hand starts caressing it.

"you're okay it was just a nightmare."

"It was so scary" she says in between sobs.

"Its all over now. I'm here. Now just go back to sleep." He pulls her in closer and starts caressing her shoulders until she went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !


	4. Chapter 4

Donna opens her eyes to find herself wrapped in Harveys arms with his head on her chest. She could still feel his breath on her while he was breathing in and out. This felt so different from not touching for years then to him holding her hand and comforting her. He held her through the night which she's sure wasn't intentional and probably just happened while he was sleeping but she can't stop thinking about how good it felt.

She wishes she could stay like this with him forever, but she knows that he was just comforting her because of her accident.

She feels a pain shoot up her spine which causes a noise to come out of her.

And another one.

The sound wakes Harvey up. He opens his eyes realizing where he is laying, he quickly gets up and moves to the other side of the hospital bed, looking at Donna.

"Sorry are you in pain?" His face soft but also angry at himself that he was laying on her which of course triggered her pain again.

She nods her head, seeing his face pained, she reads his mind.

"It's not your fault."

He nods his head. "I'm going to get the nurse in here" he gets up and stretches and presses the button to alert the nurse.

She comes in after a few minutes.

"Good morning Ms Paulsen how are we doing today?" the blonde nurse says as she looks up from her clipboard.

Her voice raspy, "I feel pain going from my back to my lower spine to my neck."

"Okay we'll give you some pain medication with some breakfast. We are also starting your physical therapy today. Dr Cambers will be with you at ten in the morning today, in the meantime take these pills and eat this breakfast. Let me know if you have any more questions or need any help."

Harvey listens closely while Donna nods her head. She wasn't looking forward to the physical therapy because she was going to come to realization how weak she is and that she feels pain everywhere and who knows when she'll feel better.

The nurse gives her a small smile while they both say thank you and she leaves the room. She comes back five minutes later with her oatmeal and medication and leaves the room again.

Donna looks at her food, sighs and starts eating the oatmeal.

"Everything okay Donna?" He notices her lost in thought.

She looks over at him noticing how worried he looks.

"Yes, everything is fine I'm just kind of worried about the physical therapy. I hate not knowing what it's going to be like, and I know how weak I'm going to feel so I don't know if I'm ready to face that." With a pained look on her face.

Harvey lets out the breath he was holding. She was being worried about nothing.

"Hey, I know you're going to kick physical therapy in the ass and it's going to help you so much, you'll be out of here in no time" he smiles at her, while rubbing her arm.

She gives him a small smile he was being way too kind. "Thanks Harvey."

"I'm just going to step out and make some phone calls, are you okay with eating on your own or do you need help?" He asks worryingly he just wanted to make some calls to her parents, Samantha, Alex, Louis, Mike and Rachel to tell them what happened.

"No, I'll be fine eating on my own." She says while taking a bite of her oatmeal. She just wants to quickly finish this god-awful meal so she could take her medication.

She looks up and notices that he's getting up and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

He sees her face looking so lost but trying so hard to look strong which made him ache.

"I'm just going to make a few phone calls I'll be right back."

"Okay" she nods her head and goes back to eating her oatmeal.

He walks out of the room and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, getting his phone out he calls Donna's parents first. He knew they would be furious with him because he didn't let them know right away that she was in the hospital.

"Hello" Donna's mom answers.

"Hi Jane."

"Hey Harvey, is everyone think okay? Not everyday I get a call from Harvey Specter."

He takes a deep breath in, "Its Donna, she was in a car accident and I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner, I was just scared and didn't know what to do."

He hears her gasps. "Oh my god is she okay?"

"She's okay. She's still in the hospital the doctor said she has to stay there for a few days to get physical therapy. I'm booking you and Jim tickets so you can come here okay?"

"Okay, okay thank you, Harvey. I'll let him know."

"See you soon Jane."

After he calls Jane, he starts calling everyone from Mike and Rachel to Louis, Jessica, Samantha and Alex.

She had just finished her physical therapy and it was so emotional because every time she would try to walk or move, she would get spasms from her back. Harvey said that it's okay it's only going to take time to get better and he would be here every step of the way. She was so thankful that Harvey was being there for her she started crying telling him thank you for everything which Harvey said that she can always count on him for being there for her.

Harvey had to deal with some firm business with Robert, so he went back to the firm but said he was coming back right after.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a door opened.

She looks up towards it and it was Rachel. Her eyes lit up when she saw her. She didn't know she would be here. Harvey must've called her. A small smile forms on her lips at the thought.

"Rachel." She says smiling at her. "What are you doing here." She says still surprised she's here.

She sees Donna laying in the hospital bed, looking less vibrant and bubbly then she usually does. Seeing her so lifeless hits a nerve. She starts crying and runs to Donna.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She sobs into her arm.

"Its okay Rach." She could tell how scared Rachel felt which made her feel horrible. She should've called her sooner.

"I'm sorry, I hope I'm not hurting you." She says worryingly getting up. She didn't want to cause her any kind of pain since she was already hurt.

"No Rach you aren't its okay." She smiles.

Rachel didn't know the full story just that Donna was in an accident and that she woke up from a coma where she needs to stay in the hospital for a few days.

"What did the doctor say?" Rachel asks wondering in what condition she was in.

Donna didn't want to worry Rachel. So, she kept it simple. "He basically said I'm stuck here for the next few days. I have to do physical therapy and slowly the pain will go away. My first day of physical therapy was today and it was alright. I just want to get all of this over with so I can go back to my life." Donna says as she takes a deep breath after telling Rachel.

Rachel nods her head. "But Donna you need to rest as much as you can even when you do get released from the hospital. You don't want the pain to come back. We're going to be staying here for two weeks so if you need anything you know I'm here for you. I'm just glad you're okay" she says while giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Rach." She was so thankful for Rachel and she realized how she truly missed her so much.

"So, where's Mike?"

"Oh, he's just outside. He wanted to give us a moment alone first. He already knows what happened since Harvey briefed us before dropping us off here" Donna nods her head.

"Harvey dropped you guys off? I thought he had something to deal with at the firm?" She didn't think Harvey would lie to her.

"No, he did he went to the firm after dropping us off"

Rachel makes eye contact with Donna with what she's going to say next.

"Speaking of Harvey, he looked so worried when he was trying to explain what happened and it doesn't look like he's gone home for days."

Donna smiles tightly. She was starting to feel guilty since she knows he wasn't getting any rest here but just like her he's stubborn and she knows he wouldn't listen if she told him to go.

"That's because he's been here with me the entire time"

"Really? Wow that's so sweet of him." Rachel wasn't surprised because everyone knew that man would do any thing for Donna and she wishes they could just realize how dumb they're being.

Donna started to feel uncomfortable because of the way the conversation was going. She knew what Rachel was going to say next and she didn't want to hear it.

Rachel could tell that Donna was starting to feel uncomfortable with the conversation from the way Donna was looking anywhere but at Rachel, so she changed the subject.

Harvey left the firm and went straight to the hospital to check up on Donna. He didn't want to leave her side, but Robert said that it was very important, and it couldn't wait so he went back to the firm and helped Robert with the situation.

He walks in the room only to find Donna sleeping. He was disappointed since he wanted to talk to her but glad that she was getting some rest. He sits on the chair and watches her sleep. His mind drifts off to their fight before the accident.

He just wanted to tell her how sorry he was then and that he's angrier at himself than at her. She's the one person he would never want to hurt because he loves her.

He takes a deep breath in.

He couldn't tell her that she would just get angry because of everything he put her through when she kissed him.

He was such a dick.

She didn't deserve any of that and that's why he doesn't deserve her. She was too good for him.

He looks at her sleeping. She shouldn't be here looking so fragile like she could break. If only he could go back in time and change what happened during that afternoon.

A single tear falls from his eyes while he's still staring at her face.

"I'm sorry Donna" he whispers while smoothing his hand over her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
